Ch. 001 - Trouble at Time Manor
Ch. 002 - Induction, Interrupted CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= ARTIFACTS BUILDINGS DECORATIONS PATHS WONDER COLLECTION |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. My First Artifact Place 1 Standing Anubis from the Artifacts tab into the Garden Complete artifacts and reach 80 Reputataion 2. The Manor Awaits Use the Time Machine to reach Time Manor Find 12 hidden objects at Time Manor 3. Visit Lulu's Garden Visit Lulu’s Garden for the first time 4. Increase Reputation Place 3 items from the Artifacts tab into the Garden Complete Artifacts construction and reach 220 Reputation 5. Peril at the Pyramids Time Travel to Pyramid Shadows Find 12 hidden objects at Pyramid Shadows 6. Victorian Gardening Place 4 Pink Flowers in the Garden Have one Bandstand in the Garden 7. The Two Tombs Time Travel to the Egyptian Tomb Find 6 differences in the Egyptian Tomb 8. Back to the Future Adventures Visit Lulu’s Garden 9. Add Egyptian Flair Place 2 Single Palm Trees in the Garden Have one Obelisk in the Garden 10. Cue Bricks Place 6 Brick Path tiles in the Garden 11. Complete the Ramses Relics Collection Find all 5 Ramses Relics Keepsakes 12. Reach 1,000 Reputation! Have over 1,000 Reputation 13. Eleanor Confronted! Time Travel to Hourglass Study Find 12 objects in Hourglass Study 14. Loose Ends Earn 9 stars from Chapter 1 scenes Have 2 new Artifacts in the Garden 15. The Wonder of Big Ben Complete the Big Ben Wonder 16. Get Jiggy With Jigsaws Earn 1 Puzzle Piece 17. Puzzled at Time Manor Unlock the Time Manor Puzzle STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Egytpian Tomb Paradox Earn 2 stars in Egytpian Tomb Paradox! 2 Star Giza Riverfront Earn 2 stars in Giza Riverfront! 2 Star Hourglass Study Earn 2 stars in Hourglass Study! 2 Star Pyramid Shadows Earn 2 stars in Pyramid Shadows! 3 Star Egyptian Tomb Paradox Earn 3 stars in Egyptian Tomb Paradox! 6 Star Challenge Earn 6 total stars in Chapter 1 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:The Manor Awaits Ch.1/S.2 - Time Manor We're off to Time Manor!!! The home office is located in a secret place outside the normal flow of time. I'm hoping someone there might have more insight into these most recent calamities. Oh. *sniffle* Hello dear. I'm terribly sorry you have to see me and our headquarters like this. I'm Eleanore Lansing Purlieu. Eleanor, dear, what happened? The Manor is a mess, and you look awful. Who did this? Who's responsible? It's fine, Alistair. Let's worry about that later. I'm just happy we have our new recruit here to help set things right! Splendide work! Glad to have you in the Time Society. We'll get to the bottom of these, uh, disturbancces soon. Tata! This keeps getting stranger. I think Eleanor might know more than she's letting on. But why would she keep things from us? Quest:Peril at the Pyramids Ch.1/S.3 - Pyramid Shadows It's happening again. We've detected more trouble in Ancient Egypt. Let's get to the bottom of this, shall we? We'll have to be thorough on this one. Search long enough and we're bound to find where Richard's gone. I knew those objects in Giza looked familiar! And these too! They belong to Richard Wakefield... ...one of our own Time Agents! We must return at once. Without a doubt Richard must be to blame for this mess. He's always struck me as an untrustworthy fellow. But why would Eleanor try and protect him? In any event, we must attempt to waylay him before he disrupts history any further! Quest:The Two Tombs Ch.1/S.4 - Egyptian Tomb Paradox I've found another disturbance... and this one's a doozy. Richard!! Well, hello Alistar. It's embarrassing for a time traveler like yourself to be late all the time. And dragging this poor new recruit into your mess... Hardly my mess, is it Richard? Why are you doing this? Me? I'm here trying to help! Time has split here, and we need to address the differences to preserve the continuum. Think your new recruit's up to it? Richard snuck out when we were distracted. I'm just not sure if I trust him... You go on ahead. I'll wrap things up here. Alistair's a good man, you know, but he's always had it in for me. If you really want to know who's causing these disturbances, why don't you ask Eleanor? I think you'll find the answer illuminating. Quest:Eleanor Confronted! Ch.1/S.5 - Hourglass Study Richard says that Eleanor's involved in these disturbances? Then we have no choice. We must confront, and learn the truth. Alistair, what a surprise! It I had known you were bringing the new inductee I would've cleaned up a bit. Eleanor, enough of this. We spoke to Richard. What do you know about the disturbances in Egypt? Oh, oh my. This is all fairly embarrassing. Help me clean up and I'll explain everything. I'm sorry to say that Richard and I- WERE, and item. And when I learned that cad was seeing someone else on the side I- well, I guess a got a little carried away. Dumped his things on the proverbial doorstep. For shame, Eleanor. Dalliances between Society members are frowned upon for this exact reason. You're right as always, Alistair. But it's over now. For good. And I won't be making that mistake again. Well, al least we know it's over. Let's return to the Garden. I hope you won't think less of me for this. For all his faults Richard can be very charming. And to think of him with that duplicitous minx, Cleopatra! I- I let it get the best of me. Do apologize to Alistair for me. One thing has been bothering me, though. The disturbances in Egypt were my doing, yes. But I didn't cause the calamity at Time Manor... I can't help but think we have greater problems ahead of us than my love life. Who could have found our secret headquarters? And what do they want?